


In These Arms Holding Me

by Carol157



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol157/pseuds/Carol157
Summary: The day after Harvey and Donna marry.  They spend the day together both still a little overwhelmed with what happened the previous day.  They spend it together thinking about their giant move to Seattle and finally just are together.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 6





	In These Arms Holding Me

In These Arms Holding Me

On a lazy Sunday morning in New York  
HARVEY:  
Harvey sat with Donna on the couch. She lay on the left side of the couch near the fireplace where flames were lit making the room toasty on this rather cool lazy Sunday morning in September. Donna’s feet curled on the couch and rested against Harvey’s upper thighs. Harvey sat back with his socked feet crossed on the coffee table. Silently reading a case file he brought home for weekend work, his eyes would flicker every so often to just look at Donna and take in her presence beside him. He looked at her so much as he sometimes could not believe she was here with him. He was head over heels in love and sometimes was still in awe that his heart’s desire lived with him now as his wife.  
It was the day after their spontaneous wedding. Harvey sometimes could not believe he actually had the guts to finally ask her. He had been carrying that ring around in his jacket pockets since he had found it in his mother's letter to him. Harvey really had not known why, but he had brought it with him to Louis' wedding in case the right moment should arise.  
With another secret look, Harvey nearly stopped breathing with the knowledge that his one true love, Donna, sat beside him. His heart beat so fiercely now in his ribcage as it had yesterday when she kept giving him excuses why they could not marry right there. When he finally produced the ring, her tears fell and she could no longer refuse him. He sometimes could not believe that she said ‘yes’. It was at these quiet moments since they had been together that his heart fluttered crazily and his feelings were carried off on the wings of the deep love he had for her.  
Yesterday, when she kept giving him excuses he actually was afraid she would say no and embarrass the hell out of him in front of Mike who had sat there and witnessed the whole thing. However, she did say yes, and they woke up together just a few hours ago celebrating their first night as husband and wife in the best way a couple could.  
DONNA:  
Donna sat with her feet resting against Harvey’s upper thighs. Every now and then she caught him looking at her. She would smile and eye him silently as they had possessed their own special form of communication for a very long time now. When she Stan pronounced them husband and wife, their own silent language was spoken with eyes, hands, lips, and in the possessive way Harvey wanted to dance with his wife. He had insisted on it before they went to see newborn Lucy Litt. She sometimes would surreptitiously look at him and wriggle her toes against his upper thigh not quite believing that, finally, this man was hers and now hers forever in the best way ---- her husband whom she loved consumedly.  
They woke up in each other’s arms. This time Donna’s head rested in the crook of Harvey’s neck and she had breathed in the scent of him and loved the delicious feel of the solidity of him---her husband. Not just a one stand which he had been so many years ago or a temporary fix for a longing for someone else. Him, Harvey, her love, co-worker, and her love for a very long time and forever will be.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
They decided to go for a walk outside in Central Park to get a little exercise and enjoy the autumn chill in the air. After Donna placed a light jacket over her bulky sweater, Harvey placed his arm around his wife’s shoulders. They left the building for Central Park in that fashion. The weekend security guy who manned the desk called "Congratulations again Mr. and Mrs. Specter" as he held the door open for them. Harvey and Donna gave the man their thanks and strode off. They continued to walk arm-in-arm until Harvey found it was easier to walk holding his wife’s hand. It was her left hand with his Grandmother’s ring on it which was now her wedding ring.  
As he walked, the sun caught the light of his own gold band on his left hand. Harvey stared at it for just a minute stopping them on their path along Central Park’s wide walk.  
“Something wrong?” Donna asked.  
Harvey smiled and shook his head. He looked into Donna’s eyes and said, “Not anymore. Not since you married me yesterday.”  
For a second, Donna leaned into him and laid her chin on his shoulder with her eyes looking at his jawline. She smiled but he did not turn his head back to look.  
They both got a hot dog at a vendor they found along the way and took a seat on a bench and watched the people pass by as they ate. They made up stories about the people who passed them by which made them laugh. Harvey nearly choked on his hot dog as Donna made him laugh and laugh with her anecdotes.  
“I’m sorry. First day as my husband and I nearly killed you with laughter,” Donna said as she patted him on the back.  
Harvey smiled and was still laughing and smiling as Donna patted his back and then the pat turned into a rub.  
“Aren’t you warm?” Harvey asked her after he finally stopped coughing and laughing. “It feels a lot warmer than it did when we came out here.” Harvey had worn only his hoodie over his white tee.  
Donna put her hands in the pockets of her jacket as she had finished eating. She then laid her head against Harvey’s shoulder. He was now finished eating. He threw their papers in the trash can next to their bench. He smiled down at her and then sat back putting his arm pleasurably around Donna.  
“I’m going to miss New York,” Harvey said.  
Donna’s head perked up.  
“Well, it’s not too late. Like Louis said yesterday, Faye can’t do anything now.”  
“No. It’s fine. I’m looking forward to working with Mike again. Starting fresh and working for the people who really need my help. Aren’t you anxious to see what’s waiting for you in Seattle?”  
Donna looked over the land for a minute. Harvey watched as her face changed expression more than a couple of times during her thought process.  
“Yes, I am. Mike didn’t extend a job offer to me, so I am excited to see what is out there for me in every capacity. I am also excited to be near Rachel. I’ve missed her a lot. Especially now.”  
Harvey rocked for a minute as Donna’s hands came up and around holding his arm close to her chest.  
“Why is that?” He asked with a gleam in his eye because he already knew the answer.  
“Because of you…because of us…together. Rachel always knew you were the only man I ever loved and now I miss her and Mike. Just think of how much trouble the four of us could get into,” Donna joked bringing her brows together in amusement.  
Harvey laughed his big laugh again. “You got that right!”  
They sat for a few more minutes enjoying the sunshine and the air.  
“Seattle’s going to be different. Not like this,” Harvey said.  
“It’s the people that make a home. Not the location. We’ll be home because we’re together,” Donna comforted.  
Harvey turned to face her and stroked her cheek and then kissed her.  
When they stopped kissing, Harvey said, “Let’s go.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Later that Sunday  
Harvey had left to go to the grocery store to shop for dinner. He wanted to make a special dish for his “wife” was how he put it. Donna, meanwhile, waited at home for him doing some odds and ends and organizing for their move to Seattle. Tomorrow she had a long list of who to call to move items from both their offices to Harvey’s apartment and she had to talk to a realtor about her and his condos. She and Harvey had discussed if they wanted to maintain one and rent it out in the event they should ever return to New York.  
“I would say since you’ve practically moved all your stuff over to my place why don’t we sell your place and then rent mine. I mean, after all, it is bigger. That way we will have a place to call home if and when we return,” Harvey suggested while they were on their walk through Central Park earlier that day.  
“Just like Mike and Rachel,” Donna said as she bit her lip thinking of the night after Harvey came to her place. He had asked her to meet him at Rachel and Mike’s NY apartment after work wherein Harvey admitted with happy tears welling in his big brown eyes that “he was finally where he was supposed to be.”  
She had admitted the same.  
Meanwhile, Donna had opened the terrace door to Harvey’s penthouse condo warming the wide space of his living room replacing the fire burning earlier that day. She had changed into a light purple dress with thin shoulder straps. She lit the tapers on the dining room table and waited for her husband to come home.  
After putting out the flame on the lighter, she sat down on the couch and examined her list for the 100th time. Donna wanted to be sure she had not forgotten one aspect of their move. Her list was complete except for the fact that she had not called her parents to tell her she and Harvey were now married. She decided to wait a little before that call.  
Soon, Harvey arrived home with fresh food in the cloth grocery bags he carried. Donna rose from the couch putting down her list and ran into his arms before he could put down the bags. Harvey smiled as he kissed her.  
Harvey finally put down the bags and Donna helped him off with his coat. He was a bit warm so he removed his sweater. His chest was now clad only in his clean white tee.  
“I missed you,” he said as he enveloped Donna in his arms. He held her so close. He loved when her arms went around him. Without breaking too far away from each other, Harvey invited Donna for an activity other than dinner.  
They danced to Gordon Specter's soft solos sax sounds. They danced into the bedroom and made love. Every position ignited a new feel, a new pleasure. When they were finished with quiet completion, they rested in each other’s arms again.  
HARVEY:  
He lay sated, sleepy, and totally loved. He held his whole world in his arms and she held him.  
“Donna,” Harvey whispered to her as they watched the evening shadows flit across the ceiling.  
“I just remembered the song lyric to this song," he remembered aloud as he listened to his father's soft sensuous sax play the melody. "I guess I remember this because... I just don’t know how else to express how much I love you and I’m so glad you’re my wife now.”  
DONNA:  
Donna lay sated, sleepy, and totally loved. She smiled and stroked Harvey’s hand which held her close to his chest. She had no words herself, but she wanted to reassure him that whatever he felt she shared the same intense feeling.  
Harvey whispered. “I know this silly but, the lyric goes: “…but all this world and the Seven Seas…couldn’t call me away…if I can stay… in these arms holding me.”  
Donna lifted her head from his chest and smiled.  
“That’s beautiful, Harvey,” she whispered. His hand came up and wiped the tear that had fallen down her cheek.  
Later that evening, Donna allowed Harvey to sleep as she rose from the bed putting her white silk robe over her naked body. She did not go far but found her notebook where she wrote things down. The book looked like an everyday journal but it was a keepsake that Donna had been writing special moments into since she was thirty years old.  
September 26, 2019  
Today Harvey made love to me as his wife and recited this beautiful song lyric… “but all this world and the Seven Seas…couldn’t call me away…if I can stay… in these arms holding me.”  
He told me he loved me in such a beautiful, sentimental way.  
I just want to remember that today and how much I feel the same as he. As I vowed yesterday, I will never have enough time with him.  
After her entry she quietly put the book back in the drawer that she had claimed for herself in Harvey’s bureau and removing her white silk robe slipped underneath the sheet and back into Harvey’s arms to sleep.


End file.
